


Together

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Foster Care, Gen, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty three: Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury
Series: Altercember [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 1





	Together

The scene opens to two teens walking side by side, near a high school. One had his hair tied back into a small tail, while the other had a bun of fluffy, dark hair. They both wore coats, though one had a white shirt underneath and the other wore a green shirt underneath. They were talking, though their words were blurred out.

Record scratch, freeze frame.

A person stepped infront of the scene.

"Hello, I am Alexander Harrison-Warrenton." He greets. The scene zooms in on the frozen teen with his hair tied back. "Or Alexander Hamilton. Yes, that is me. I know, I look like a younger Lin Manuel-Miranda, just with violet eyes. Anyways, I'm special. Yeah, you couldn't've guessed. I'm a founding father! Well, I'm too young to be a father, but." He waves away the scene, leaving a black, empty space. "I'm a reincarnation. I know. Surprising. Anyways, I'm special. I've been born with my memories and I'm able to detect other reincarnations and who's had their revelation, but I won't know who they are unless they tell me.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you want to learn about me? Well, at two- I know, _eight years_ earlier than before- my father left. A year later, my mother died of cancer. I've been bounding from foster home to foster home again and again. Because I was special, most people didn't want me. Then I landed in the Warrentons at six." A picture of a large house showed onscreen, it could be called a mansion. "Well, they were reincarnations. My social worker, a teenager named Sam Santon, was Sameul Seabury. We've worked past our many, many differences.

"I don't want to spoil a lot of the story, so I think I'll let it tell itself."

A rewind symbol showed on screen, and scenes passed by too fast to try and figure it out. It arubtly stopped at a scene of two people in a car. The video started.

"Hey Sam?" Alex asked, staring out the window. "Do you think we'd find anyone else from our time?"

Samuel sighed from his spot in the car. "Truthfully? It's unlikely. We're lucky to have found each other. It's been over two centuries and they could've been in that time period. Though, I do like to think what it'd be like if Charles were here."

Yeah, that. Sam liked- like, _liked_ like Charles from his time. Alex nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. They eventually pulled into a driveway.

"Come on Hamilton, Harrison, it's your new house." Alex nodded, swinging his legs out the car.

That night he went straight to bed, tired and nauseous. He awoke early the next morning, though his sleep was much longer than previous ones. He has pretty bad nightmares.

That morning he spent writing on rights, reading articles upon articles about it to support his essay. The essay was for his new school he was going to.

Ms. Warrenton, who Alex could tell was a reincarnation but didn't remember, came into his room to tell him breakfast waa ready. He tied his long hair because most people wouldn't bother with it. He followed the woman, writing in his journal in his cursive.

They made it to the kitchen where children ranging from his size to their teen years sat, a man at the head of the table. They are all reincarnations, though only one person remembers.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Harrison, at your service, sir." He said, closing the notebook. Someone just has their revelation, at that moment.

Could it be that they were from his time?

"Now, there's usually not this much people here. They are friends of Lafayette, our adopted son, and Ben, our other adopted son. This is who we're fostering." Ms. Warrenton told them.

"Really?" Lafayette is here? Please say it's true. "Uh, who's who?"

"Well, that's Lafayette," He saw a boy just a little tad bit older than him and has his hair in a fluffy bun. He remembers. "That's Ben." It was a teenager who was wearing a blue coat.

"So, these are my frères adoptifs?" He asked, carefully watching Lafayette's reaction. He looked up in shock and nostalgia. Must be because that's how he used to talk to him, accent perfectly alike. "Great! We'll be amis in no time!"

He ate breakfast, mainly talking to Laf to see if it was really him.

"Hercule était un connard de chevaux, non?" Laf choked and hugged Alex after getting over his initial shock.

"Oui, oui," he agreed, hugging Alex tightly. Tears were in both of their eyes as they hugged.

"Is this someone from your past life, Lafayette?" Mr. Warrenton asked.

"Oui, may we speak for in private?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Alez out of his chair and into the hallway.

Lafayette told him of how they new he was a reincarnate but not who.

Alexander smiled as they hugged again, head tucked under Laf's chin. He had someone else.


End file.
